<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metallo Sets A Trap To Beat Superman by Deepizzaguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160745">Metallo Sets A Trap To Beat Superman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy'>Deepizzaguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman - All Media Types, WordGirl (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Metallo who is one of Superman's deadliest foes has a plan to use one of his pawns to attract Superman to meet his demise since Metallo has the one weapon that can take down the Man Of Steel which is Kryptonite. </p><p>The subplot is that Jimmy Olsen tells Metropolis television reporter Angela Chen that he has saved Superman on many occasions which makes Jimmy the number one target of both Superman's friends and enemies.</p><p>Can Superman who is training Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface team up to stop Metallo from seeking his goal to bring Superman to his knees?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>enemies - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Daily Planet intern is raising eyebrows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on the cartoon series show called "Superman's Pal." The catch is that Jimmy Olsen being a gentleman does not have the courage to take on a female who beats him like a drum.<br/>However wordgirl is not afraid to take on any female who messes with a friend of hers will endure her wrath.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina who is an intern with the Daily Planet which is a newspaper in Metropolis enters the room as she sees Lois Lane doing an interview with Becky Botsford who is the secret identity of Lexicon super heroine Wordgirl who is the company of her monkey Bob who is secretly Captain Huggyface'</p><p>Lois asks Becky in a curious tone of voice "What brings you and your monkey friend to Metropolis?"</p><p>Becky replies to Lois in a cheerful tone "The reason that my parents Sally and Tim who is that I am in town for a musical show with my bandmates my cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno as well as my friendly rival Gabrielle Squirrel for a benefit concert for the orphans in Metropolis as well as their parents to cheer us on at a Latin Jazz Festival that will be held at the Metropolis Theater this weekend. I am here to seek your help in getting the word out for this show. My cousins are doing interviews with Angela Chen."</p><p>Lois then tells Becky "I am amazed that a young lady of your age likes jazz music. It would be an honor to give your band a boost of good publicity since I like jazz music as well when I spent some time in New Orleans to cover a festival last month. I had the time of my life down there."</p><p>Then Tina says to the young girl who is around `13 years of age in a sarcastic tone of voice almost mocking her "No kidding. A young girl like you liking jazz music. How did you get your band name which I do not believe that you mentioned. By the way my name is Tina. I am an intern here."</p><p>Becky is then thinking to herself "This Tina character is already making me appreciate the antics of Victoria Best. (Speaking) "Hello Tina, I was about to tell Ms. Lane the name of the band that my aunt Jacqueline Moreno manages and is the founder of 'Becky And Her Raiders'. We do jazz, dance and rock and roll music with a no cuss policy. You re also invited to attend the show."</p><p>Tina then tells Becky in a mean tone of voice "I would rather see Superman down to his knees begging for mercy when he is attacked by his weakness which I am forbidden to reveal what it is since I forgot what it is, By the way, I sure did make a great impression on all of you,"</p><p>Lois and Becky then begin to cough in a sarcastic manner at Tina who walks away to her desk as she is thinking to herself " So far so good. John Corden did manage to pull a few strings with the Daily Planet to find a way to get a friend of Superman to get in trouble so when Superman comes to rescue Lois, Metallo will send Superman to his knees and out of commission."</p><p>In the meantime Becky tells Lois in a funny tone of voice "Tina is living proof that Victoria Best has cousins with her bratty attitude."</p><p>Lois then asks Becky in a curious tone of voice "Victoria  Best. Her name rings a bell. Do you care to fill my curious nature who she is?"</p><p>Becky tells Lois in a cool tone of voice "Of course, Victoria is a classmate at Woodview Elementary School in Fair City. She brags to everyone and their first cousin that she is the best at everything. It makes me laugh that push comes to shove when a villain like The Whammer shows up to challenge her to a fight, she melts like butter under a hot sun before I excuse me Wordgirl has to in the words of the Fair City heel wrestler the Lady Raider 'Save her bacon from being fried,'"</p><p>Lois has a great laugh at Becky's remark since Daily Planet sportswriter Steve Lombard has interviewed her in pro wrestling locker rooms when Lady Raider comes to Fair City to work a wrestling match against a local wrestler as her way to stay in great physical shape when she works as a heel wrestler who usually wins her matches which angers the fans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The High Speed Police Chase In Metropolis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Lois Lane is starting to like interviewing 13 year old Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl and her pet monkey Bob who is secretly her mentor Captain HUggyface for an upcoming show that is a Latin Jazz Festival, one area of concern in Metropolis that is gaining a lot of attention is the increase of police high speed chases that not only require the services of the police to capture the crooks but also the services of Superman to step in from time to time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Tina who is the intern at the Daily Planet who is really a plant for Metallo to have her get Lois Lane to be captured so Metallo who has a heart that contains Kryptonite which is the weakness of Superman has made her first impression of being what Becky Botsford calls "A show off.",  Jimmy Olsen who is the photographer of the Daily Planet and one of Superman\s friends is having a chat with Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent.</p><p>Jimmy tells Clark in a somber tone of voice "The new employee Tina and I just do not seem to like me too much. I just feel like I am not wanted here. I might as well be the Invisible Man for all that I care."</p><p>Clark then tells Jimmy in a cheerful voice "Come on Jimmy. You may not be the most recognized person in Metropolis since your photographs of Superman are not as paramount as that young man who works in New York City who takes pictures of Spider Man for the Daily Bugle. That Peter Parker fellow."</p><p>Jimmy tells Clark in a cool tone of voice "There are rumors that Peter and Spider Man are the same person."</p><p>Clark replies to Jimmy by telling him in a joking manner "Sure Jimmy. And identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno are really the Isthmus Sisters. If Tina is not interested in dating you at this time, maybe it is for a good reason. Just keep doing your work as a photographer with this newspaper. In fact let us have a group with that young lady and her monkey friend since it appears that their chat is over."(Clark knows that Peter Parker Is secretly Spider Man as well as the secret identities of Wordgirl and her mates)  /p&gt;

</p>
<p>As soon as Becky shakes hands with Lois, Clark and Jimmy walk up to the trio as Clark introduces himself to Becky and Bob by telling them "Let me introduce myself young lady that I have never seen before. I am Clark Kent who is employed by this newspaper, my friend is Jimmy Olsen who is a photographer of this newspaper. It is an honor to meet you.'</p><p>Becky replies to Clark in a cool tone of voice "Hello Mister Kent and Mister Olsen. My name is Rebecca Botsford. My friends call me Becky. Meet my friend Bob the monkey. Say hello Bob to the gentlemen."</p><p>Bob replies to the male gentlemen "Hello Mister Kent and Mister Olsen. I am Bob the monkey. Glad to meet you." Clark and Jimmy take a step back after hearing Bob talk.</p><p>Clark then tells both Becky and Bob "You can call me Clark."</p><p>Jimmy tells the duo  in a cool tone of voice "And you too can call me Jimmy. Welcome to Metropolis I trust that you will enjoy your stay here."</p><p>Then as soon as the introductions are finished, Steve Lombard who is a sportscaster at the Daily Planet then sees a video screen in front of his desk "I do not mean to be a party crasher. A high speed police chase is in progress on Balboa Avenue. I just hope the police can catch the crook before someone gets hurt."</p><p>While everyone in the office building runs to the front window of the building to see the highspeed chase, Becky notices Clark Kent walking away toward a janitor's office as she hears him say "This Is a job for Superman." as he changes into the Man Of Steel.</p><p>Becky tells Bob in a mild mannered tone of voice "Even though this is Superman's home, I have a feeling that we are needed to lend him a hand. Now to find a ladies bathroom so we can change discreetly and play the role that landed my uncle Ronnie (Moreno) into baseball lore."</p><p>Bob tells Becky in a funny tone of voice "Rookie of  the Year in the New York Yankees organization with their AAA farm team the Rochester Nighthawks. Let's go off to Buffalo." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time For Superman To Stop A Car Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As soon as Clark Kent changes into his persona as Superman in an attempt to end a high speed police chase in downtown Metropolis. two helicopters who are covering the high speed chase for television encounter a small problem when one of the helicopters get two close to the crosswalk that connects the Daily Planet to another building across the street.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Superman is seen flying away from the Daily Planet building to step in and halt the high speed auto chase in downtown Metropolis, Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the company of her pet monkey mentor Captain Huggyface as they discreetly follow Superman's lead by flying away from his sight nearby.</p><p>Wordgirl is thinking to herself "Ever since Superman has redeemed his super hero image thanks to the Lady Raider who is the top heel wrestler in Fair City Championship Wrestling (FCCW) to work as his manager for  a short while, he has agreed to train me on how to deal with tougher criminals in his hometown. So far so good."</p><p>Superman then catches up to the renegade pickup truck that has been evading the Metropolis Police by flying on top of the pickup truck and lifting it away from Balboa Avenue to a side alley where the Metropolis police would be able to take the driver into custody for fleeing from them after he ran a stop sign on Channel Road.</p><p>In the meantime Angela Chen who is a reporter for a local Metropolis television station is riding with a pilot who is flying one of the helicopters. Before Superman was able to lift the pickup truck away from the road, she instructs the pilot to get a closer view for the television audience that will be seeing the auto chase on the evening telecast later in the day.</p><p>The second helicopter then encounters engine trouble as the pilot yells into his microphone "May Day. May Day. The engine has stopped working, I need some help. (Yells) Now! Oh please Lord send me some help."</p><p>At this time Wordgirl who is seeing what is happening picks up the distress call as she tells Huggyface in a calm tone of voice "You know Captain. I know we are not the second coming of those three young ladies for worked for Charles Townsend in Los Angeles. However I am sure that Superman could use a helping hand this time."</p><p>Captain Huggyface then kids his student by telling Wordgirl in a cool tone of voice "I can see it now. Yourself and your cousins being 'Huggy's Angels." (Theme song plays in the background) as Wordgirl grabs the helicopter from the bottom of the chopper as she gently lands on the ground. </p><p>However at this time the back blade of the rotor blade strikes the overpass as there are a handful of persons who are on the verge of falling down 45 feet to the ground below when Superman appears and uses his super strength to get the shaky overpass back to firm grip as he tells Jimmy Olsen who was on the ground taking pictures of Wordgirl and her partner getting ready to open the door as Superman commands Wordgirl in a tense voice "Wordgirl first of all, thank you for your help. Please get the crew and passengers out of the chopper out of there. I will take care of this overpass to make sure it is firm as a rock so no one gets hurt." </p><p>Superman then uses his heat vision to repair the damaged  metal bars back to its former condition. Angela Chen then gets out of the helicopter as she sees Wordgirl having her picture taken with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as she is thinking to herself "Is this young girl going to take over Metropolis if Superman were to step down as our strongman? I wonder." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Please Do Not Let Him Be Understood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As soon as Jimmy Olsen who is the photographer of the Daily Planet is seem talking pictures of Wordgirl and her mentor and partner Captain Huggyface as she assisted Superman in saving the lives of the people who were near the path of a helicopter that crashed on Balboa Avenue, Angela Chen decides to have a quick chat with Superman's friend. The results ate not what Jimmy wants.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jimmy Olsen has finished taking pictures of Wordgirl and Captain HUggyface for the next edition of the Daily Planet newspaper, Superman flied over to have a quick chat with the young lady and her partner.</p><p>Superman tells Wordgirl in a kind tone of voice "I am Superman. Nice to meet you young lady that I never seen before. Can you give me your name just for the pleasure of meeting you?"</p><p>Wordgirl then tells Superman in a tone of voice that suggests that she is honored to meet a superhero that is an icon worldwide, "My pleasure to meet you Superman. My name is Wordgirl. Meet my partner and mentor Captain Huggyface. We are from the planet Lexicon."</p><p>Jimmy Olsen then asks the trio to stand together as he asks them politely "Say cheese." The trio then say "Cheese" in union as he takes their picture. Then as soon as Angela Chen wants a statement from the heroes, the trio then leave the scene by flying away.</p><p>However Superman did make one comment by saying to Angela in a sweet tone of voice "Ms. Chen, I can only say to is that I am grateful for the support of all of you throughout the years I have been serving you as your Guardian Angel. See you later."</p><p>Then Angela turns to have a quick chat with Jimmy Olsen who has a smile a mile wide as Angela asks him in a curious tone of voice "What is your opinion of this Wordgirl and her monkey?|"</p><p>Jimmy replies to Angela in a cool tone of voice "She seems to be a great heroine who happened to be at the right place at the right time this morning. I seriously doubt that she will replace Superman as our angel though."</p><p>Angela then asks Jimmy in a tough tone of voice "Since you are a close friend of Superman, do you care to share with my viewers if by any chance you have had to bail him out of trouble?"</p><p>Jimmy replies to Angela in a kidding tone of voice "I am so friendly with Superman, I did rescue him when he was at STAR Labs when the Parasite had him as his prisoner about a month ago."</p><p>Angela then tells Jimmy in a cool tone of voice "Thank you Jimmy for your insights of saving Superman from the clutches of the Parasite. It will be on the news telecast this afternoon."</p><p>Then as Angela leaves the scene to back to the television station where she works, Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface return to the Daily Planet building as they change back to being  Becky Botsford and Bob as Superman flies back to his workplace as she changes into Clark Kent.</p><p>As Becky returns to finish her interview with Lois Lane, Clark Kent enters the room going back to his desk to resume his duties as a reporter who is writing an article about the police car chase.</p><p>Jimmy Olsen then returns with the pictures of the heroes from Krypton and Lexicon respectively as he thinking to himself "What a day. I get to take pictures of a car chase as well as take pictures of Superman as well as Wordgirl and her monkey partner. Life is so sweet these days." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Lie That Just Keeps On Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Jimmy Olsen feels that he is on cloud nine after he told Angela Chen about the time she did save Superman from the clutches of Parasite who captured the Man Of Steel, what he does not know is thanks to the news report of said incident, the nightmare is about to begin for Jimmy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy Olsen went walking down the streets of Metropolis, he found young that some ladies who recognize him from his remark on the news. </p><p>One teenager who is in her high school years yells "Girls that the man who saved Superman, let us go greet him and showering with some love. As soon  Jimmy does his best impression of track star Usian Bolt, Jimmy flees away down two blocks until he sees Becky Botsforf who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob whisper to him "Follow me down this alley. I have been there and done rhat.'</p><p>Then as soon as Jimmy obeys the command of the young lady who is a teen herself down the alley which leads to a supermarket, the crowd that is chasing Jimmy is gone since they ran straight ahead until they gave up chasing him.</p><p>Jimmy asks Becky in a calm voice "Thanks for bailing me out. I owe you one. Now what you mean 'Been there, done that?'"</p><p>Becky tells Jimmy in a cool tone of voice Bob and I can have a chat with at your residence. Or you make the call or another venue?"</p><p>Jimmy says to Becky in a cheery tone of voice "My apartment which is close by, I will glad to take you there."</p><p> As soon at the trio walk down the two blocks from the supermarket, the maddening crowds when the trio arrive at his pad which is small and modest for a single guy.</p><p>As soon as the trio take a seat at a dinner table, Jimmy tells Becky in a cool tone of voice "I guess what you meant about been there and done that has something to do with your musical act even though your band does nor have the drawing power of the Beatles."</p><p>Becky replies to Jimmy in a funny voice "Of course nor. Only people outside of Fair City know who we area. But they are well educated not to chase around town since there are rumors that we are super heroes."</p><p>Jimmy has a great laugh at Becky's remark since he does not believe that an innocent young lady in the company of a monkey. Jimmy speaks to Becky "Thank you for your joke. Now what would be your game plan to deal with this crisis?"</p><p>Becky tells Jimmy in a cool tone of voice "Just do what you normally do by wearing a disguise when in a public place, Save yourself some unwanted headaches dealing with your new found fame. While Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface are in town, life be easier. Glad Bob and I were able to help you. Until we meet again, my meeting with the man who saved Superman will be in my highlight reel."</p><p>Then just as Becky and Bob are getting ready to leave, Tina who is the plant that is being used to get one of Superman's friends in a compromising position so he fall into Metallo's battle trap knocks on the door.</p><p>As soon as the door is opened, Jimmy is shocked to see Tina suddenly running toward him by saying "Jimmy my hero, I have decided to date you after all, oh by the way, who are these losers?"</p><p>Becky replies to Tina in a harsh voice "Becky Botsford and her partner Bob, As far we are concerned we are just leaving here after a private meeting with Mister Olsen."(Thinking "You just made your bed in terms of us watching as Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jimmy Finds Out That Not Everyone Admires HIm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As soon as Becky Bostford and her monkey partner Bob have left Jimmy's apartment after Tina who is being by Metallo to trap someone close to Superman so he can end his battle against him since the person that gets captured by Metallo will require the services of Superman to bail him or her out of trouble..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy is shocked that all of a sudden Tina has found Jimmy to be a special friend to Superman after Angela Chen broadcast on the evening news on Metropolis television that Jimmy had saved Superman when he was captured by Parasite at STAR Labs q while back.</p><p>Tina tells Jimmy in a cheerful tone of voice "Now that those two losers are out of the way, why don't we have a walk in the streets of Metropolis and tell me on how you and Superman are special friends."</p><p>Jimmy then walks away from his apartment with Tina holding hands as they are walking down a street which is near a bank where Superman had captured three bank robbers a month ago.</p><p>Jimmy tells Tina in a cheerful tone of voice "Superman really cares for the law abiding people of this town. I just happen to be next to Lois Lane the persons that he had to bail out when he get in trouble. Lois because of her curious nature and yours truly because as a photographer for the Daily Planet."</p><p>Then out of the blue two male guys who are of heavy build carrying baseball bats in their hands see Jimmy with his date.</p><p>First bad guy points his baseball bat which is near Jimmy's head as he tells Jimmy in a tone of anger "So you are Superman's savior? For your information, Superman sent my best friend to the big house. Now it is payback city from me."</p><p>Then as soon as Tina yells at the first bad guy "Leave Jimmy alone. He is my date."</p><p>Second bad guy tells Tina in a harsh tone of voice "After we get done with Superman's friend getting his workout, you will not recognize him at all. Say your prayers Olsen. Dead men tell no tales."</p><p>At this time Clark Kent who was in the area heard the threats from the bad guys as he sees a telephone booth near the area where Jimmy and Tina are getting ready to get beat up, Clark says to himself in a mild tone of voice "This is a job for Superman." Then Clark uses his super speed to change into Superman as he flies toward the venue as he tells the two bad guys "Sorry gentlemen and I use the term loosely, messing around with a law abiding citizen with baseball bats is not playing by the rules."</p><p>First bad guy takes a swing at Superman with his baseball bat at Superman's chin area when the bat breaks. Then Superman tells the bad guy "Game over for you son. Let me take care of your partner as well."</p><p>At this time the second bad guy takes a swing at Superman's rib area as the bat breaks like a toothpick as the second bad guy gets tossed into his partner who then get knocked out cold.</p><p>Jimmy then tells Superman in a shaky tone of voice "Thank you for bailing us out once again Superman. I owe you one."</p><p>Superman then tells Jimmy in a mild tone of voice "Just do me a favor."</p><p>Jimmy asks Superman in a mild tone of voice "What is it?"</p><p>Superman replies to Jimmy "I thank you for saving me at STAR Labs a month ago. However tone down the comments of you saving my life to the media. You make a lot of enemies in this town."</p><p>Tina thinks to herself "I am sure Metallo sent these goons after us, Now the plan to have Jimmy meet Metallo Let the games begin." More to vome. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Angela Chen Stands Her Ground On Retracting Her Story Of Jimmy The Superman Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela Chen  who is a television reporter for a local Metropolis television station has a quick chat with Jimmy Olsen that her decision not to retract Jimmy's statement that he saved Superman's life is final.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jimmy Olsen is learning the hard way that not everyone in Metropolis likes him for being the savior of Superman, he tells his date Tina who is working for John Corben who is secretly Metallo who is a cyborg who possesses the power of taking down Superman since his body is made of Kryptonite that he has to leave her to have a private chat with Angela Chen to retract the statement that Jimmy saved Superman when he was a prisoner at STAR Labs at the hands of Parasite a month ago.</p><p>Tina tells Jimmy in a harsh voice "Just because you and I encountered a couple of thugs, you are suddenly the chicken of Metropolis. I am suddenly having second thoughts of being around you. Maybe you should spend more time with that young girl and her monkey instead of me. Have it your way Jimmy. Go ask Angela to take back that story. You have a much better chance enjoying that concert with 'Becky And Her Radiers' at that jazz fest. See you later." </p><p>Then as soon as Tina leaves to speak with Metallo at his hideout, Jimmy then walks from the area of the incident with the thugs to have a quick chat with Angela who is inside her office at the Metropolis television station writing a report on the actions of Jimmy saving Superman at the hands of the Parasite.</p><p>Jimmy then arrives at the television station when Angela is leaving the building to enter her auto when Jimmy begs her by asking her "Angela I need a favor from you. It is a matter of life and death. Namely mine."</p><p>Angela then speaks to Jimmy in a deviant tone of voice "Out with it Jimmy. For your information, we have freedom of the press in our nation. Now unless the price is right, my guess is that you want me to retract your story that you saved Superman from Parasite. The answer is fat chance that I retract the story. I did my research and found out that you did save Superman's life when he was a prisoner at STAR Labs. Like that saying goes in that movie 'A Few Good Men' it goes something like (yelling) 'You cannot handle the truth!| (normal speak) Now do me a favor and live with your problem telling me your stories. Maybe that Wordgirl character along with her pet monkey Captain Huggyface will need you to bail her out one day. Sorry no can do. My job at this television station will not be in jeopardy because I have to act like a lady to you. Bye!"</p><p>Then as Angela gets into her auto and starts the motor to go home, Jimmy is disappointed that his new found fame is now getting him in trouble. Jimmy thinks to himself "I just wonder what would happen if I did bail out of trouble Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface?|</p><p>Then Wordgirl who happens to be in the area flying around with her monkey partner decide to stop by as they land near Jimmy's feet as Wordgirl yells Jimmy in a cheerful tone of voice "I guess Ms. Chen is right. We do have freedom of the press here. Do not panic my main man. I have my mates from the Lexicon Bandits keeping an eye on this Tina character. Just remember that old slogan for super heroes around this region."</p><p>Jimmy asks Wordgirl in a curious tone of voice "What is the slogan in Fair City that you are talking about?|</p><p>Wordgirl tells Jimmy in a cheerful voice "My aunt I mean Miss Jacqueline Moreno did a television ad that features yours truly, Huggy and the identical twins catching bad guys and tying them up. The ad end with the slogan 'Only in Fair City are criminals made to pay for their crimes.' Enough said.| More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Isthmus Sisters Come Into The Playing Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Jimmy Olsen thanks Wordgirl and her partner monkey Captain Huggyface after they had a chat about journalism rules of being truthful, Wordgirl leaves Jimmy by himself since she has to leave the area to deal with dress rehearsals at a local studio with her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are the daughters of her biological mother Yolando Tocumen. One catch, the twins have decided to play James Bond super spy watching Jimmy Olsen in case he gets in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jimmy Olsen waves goodbye to Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, Jimmy suddenly is thinking to himself "I did save Superman's life at STAR Labs a month ago when Metallo had him as his prisoner. Angela is right. There is freedom of the press in our nation. I just have to be careful when I am walking down the...Holy mackerel. A group of four teens want a piece of my hide. Feet do not fail me now."</p><p>Four young teens aged around 16 to 17 years of age scream the name of Jimmy by saying "There is the man who saved Superman. He is our dreamboat. Come here Jimmy, we just want to talk to you."</p><p>As Jimmy is fleeing the scene, a young lady who has been asked by Wordgirl to watch Jimmy during her absence is speaking on her earpiece to her twin sister who is watching the events by standing on the sidewalk across the street where Jimmy being chased by the teens.</p><p>Donna Isthmus who is Wordgirl's cousin tells her younger sibling Debi who was born two minutes later than Donna was hears her older sister in a cool tone of voice on her earpiece "Looks like our cousin's little chat with Jimmy did not bear fruit as we expected. He is not wearing a disguise in public. Any ideas of what to do next Debi? Over."</p><p>Debi replies to her older sister in a funny tone of voice on her earpiece "As sure as you are older than myself by two minutes, hence my nickname 'Two Minute Warning' Jimmy could outrun that Olympic track and field star from Jamaica by the way he is running away from them. From my viewpoint up here in this lamppost, I figure that this Tina character will come to pick him up and in the words of that famous detective 'Take me to your leader' Over and out."</p><p>Donna then tells Debi in a clever tone of voice "I like the way you call a spade a spade. Do you think we should contact Superman? After all this is his city that he has sworn to protect from day one."</p><p>Debi tells her older sister in a cool tone of voice "Sure. Since we know that Clark Kent and Superman are the same person, we will go to the Daily Planet and holler 'Superman is needed to save Jimmy Olsen from the bogeyman.' Get real. That only happens when the Help Guy comes to visit Becky  Botsford in Fair City asking Becky is her home is a cop house ."</p><p>Donna replies to Debi in a sarcastic tone "Sorry about that Debs. Look. A dark auto is coming to pick up Jimmy. If only I had x ray vision."</p><p>Debi tells Donna "From my viewpoint on this lamppost, the driver appears to be Tina. I can recognize those blond locks anywhere. I understand that she and Becky are not exactly the best of friends. What next big sis?"</p><p>Donna says to her younger sister in a kind tone of voice "Use Operation Twin Sisters, we contact the Daily Planet and leave a tip to Lois Lane where Jimmy Olsen might be going. Lois will relay the message to her boss and hopefully Superman will get the message to take care of business with the assistance of us Lexicon Bandits since Metallo has on his possession the one weapon that take down Superman which is Kryptonite." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lois Lane Gets A Phone Call From Donna Isthmus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lois Lane who is the closest friend of Superman since she often gets into trouble with Superman's enemies due to her curious nature of getting a news story for her employer the Daily Planet gets a phone call from Donna Isthmus to inform her that Superman's services are needed to bail out Jimmy Olsen from trouble at the hands of intern Tina who is working with Metallo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna Isthmus who is standing on a sidewalk where the four young ladies started to chase Jimmy Olsen is getting ready to use her wristwatch phone that she carries on her left wrist as she makes a phone call to the Daily Planet in Metropolis.</p><p>Donna says in a cool tone of voice "Okay Diva (her nickname) time for my fingers to do the walk and contact Lois Lane since she is Superman's best friend." As Donna dials up the offices of the Daily Planet as Lois answers the telephone from her desk as she is writing a story about the upcoming musical show. </p><p>When Lois answers the telephone in one ring she answers the telephone in a serious tone "Daily Planet. Lane speaking. How I can assist you today?"</p><p>Donna Isthmus tells Lois in a serious tone of voice "Ms. Lane. Just call me a concerned citizen from another planet. I have some information that someone named Tina has just picked up in her auto your friend Jimmy Olsen who told everyone and his first cousin that he saved Superman's life last month at STAR Labs. I am afraid that Jimmy has been kidnapped. Please contact Superman since you are considered his best friend."</p><p>Lois then tells Donna in a serious tone of voice "Are you telling me the truth or are you pulling my leg?"</p><p>Donna replies to Lois in a tense tone of voice "Okay let me assist you. My name is Donna Isthmus. I am an alien from Lexicon If I am lying then may a tornado strike Metropolis inside of a minute. Now will you believe me?"&lt; The sky is clear as it can be at this time./p&gt;

</p><p>Lois tells Donna in a tone of excitement "Donna Isthmus. Now I know who you are. I understand that when I had a chat with Superman after his battle against Darkseid. A masked female told me and Superman that the one way Superman could regain the trust of the people in Metropolis was to have him train her daughters. I believe the name of the masked female wrestler is the Lady Crusader."</p><p>Donna corrects Lois by saying "It is the Lady Raider since she claims that she is a fan of the Texas Tech University women's sports teams. Now that you remember who were are, do like the slogan of that sneaker company that is headquartered in Oregon. Just do it and contact Superman as soon as possible. It is a matter of life and death. 62 and even. Over and out."</p><p>As soon as Lois hangs up the phone she says to herself "I guess this Donna Isthmus character expects me to say 'Okay chief, I will get on it right away." A slogan used on the Dick Tracy cartoons.</p><p>Then Perry White who is the editor of the Daily Planet asks Lois "Have you been watching Dick Tracy cartoons again? Either you are talking to me or you are either going to contact one of the characters on the cartoon to catch a criminal."</p><p>Lois tells Perry in a serious tone of voice "Someone named Donna Isthmus gave me a tip that Jimmy Olsen has been kidnapped by the new intern Tina. She wants me to contact Superman to rescue hm."</p><p>Perry then tells Lois in a funny manner "I wonder if this Donna Isthmus thinks that we have a sign outside of this building that reads 'Superman is employed here' She must be nuttier than a squirrel."</p><p>Then Clark Kent walks in as he tells Lois and Perry in a cool tone of voice "Speaking on nuttier than squirrels, I happen to personally know Colonial Fair City Detective Robert Squirrel, his wife Valerie and their daughter Gabrielle. They are a cool family to hang out with. What is happening here? Is Jimmy Olsen safe at this time?"</p><p>Lois then tells Clark in a serious tone of voice "According to a Donna Isthmus, she fears that Jimmy has been kidnapped since someone named Tina bailed him out from being chased by four teens."</p><p>Clark then thinks to himself "Good thing I agreed to train those aliens from Lexicon after my encounter with Darkseid. They are the future of crime fighting in this world of ours. It is time for me to contact Superman and in the words of that deputy from Mayberry 'Nip this problem in the bud.'" More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl. Happy Mother's Day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jimmy Olsen is kidnapped by his former lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jimmy Olsen who gained fame by telling Angela Chen in a brief statement that he had saved Superman as he was captured by Parasite has found out that Tina was employed by the Daily Planet at first rejected Jimmy Olsen since she saw him as a loser.<br/>After Jimmy gained fame as the man who saved Superman, Tina started to like him since she is working for Metallo to get one of Superman's closest friends to be kidnapped so Metallo who has the one weapon that can take out Superman. Kryptonite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Jimmy Olsen gets aboard the auto that Tina was driving as Jimmy was fleeing four teens who wanted to touch the man who saved Superman, Tina tells her passenger in a cool tone of voice "Now that I saved your bacon from those mad girls who wanted to make love to you since you saved Superman from the clutches of Parasite at STAR Labs, you will be rewarded by meeting the person who wants to meet you."</p><p>Jimmy stammers to Tina as he asks her "Why has your personality changed? First you reject me since in your eyes I am nothing that you like, then you get angry when I was having a chat with Becky Botsford in my apartment and when those thugs wanted to make an example of me for being Superman's friend for having one of their relatives sent to prison. You are starting to remind of the weather. Hot one day and then the next hour you are colder than an iceberg. How can you live with yourself?"</p><p>Tina who is then driving her auto yells at Jimmy by telling at him "Shut up Olsen. I am what I am. When this mission is over, your friend Superman is going to wish he never crossed the path of Metallo who has the one weapon that can take out your best friend. Here we are, The Metropolis scrap yard. Come on Olsen, as that old saying goes 'Take me to your leader.' Now follow me and do not try any funny stuff or else."</p><p>Jimmy replies to Tina by telling her in a tense voice "First of all young lady and I use the term loosely, never address me by last name. Second of all, even though I have never heard of Metallo, Superman will find a way to defeat him." </p><p>Then Tina pulls out a pistol as she points it at Jimmy's ribs as he is forced to do her bidding as the pistol at his back as they are walking toward the small office building when Metallo is sitting behind his desk as he sees Tina walking with Jimmy inside his office as he calls home.</p><p>Metallo then yells at Tina by saying to her "I asked you to get Lois Lane. Not this loser. Lois is the person that Superman rescues the majority of the time. Give me one good reason that I should not go after Lois myself to make you obey my orders."</p><p>Tina tells Metallo in a cool tone of voice "Calm down Metallo. Jimmy will make a very valuable hostage when Superman comes to attempt to rescue him. Fair enough for you?"</p><p>Metallo tells Tina in a tough tone of voice "Let me put to you this way. I trust your judgement. Now get this Olsen character inside of one of autos so we can do our best imitation of Goldfinger's assistant Odd Job and have him get ready to face his Maker." Jimmy gulps as he heard what is getting ready to happen to him.</p><p>Metallo then punches Jimmy on the jaw as Jimmy blacks out from the punch to his jaw as Metallo takes his hostage in an over the shoulder carry to inside an auto that is  ready to be demolished.</p><p>Meantime back at the Daily Planet building, Clark Kent goes to a local janitor's office as he says "If Jimmy is in trouble, this Is a job for Superman. Now to have my backup players to assist me. Time for me to contact Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins the Isthmus Sisters (Donna and Debi) and Isthmus 'Panama' Squirrel since there is strength in numbers'. Up, up and away." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Superman is headed to the lion's den that Metallo owns.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clark Kent is getting ready to change into his alter ego Superman inside a janitor's office when he realizes that if Jimmy Olsen in trouble, he will need a backup team to assist him to tackle who the villain may be.</p><p>One catch. The Lexicon Bandits just need to locate a flying man in the sky.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Clark Kent enters the janitor's room to change into his alter ego Superman, he says to himself "This is a job of Superman." Then as soon as he changes into The Man Of Steel, he flies away from the Daily Planet building toward the scrap yard where Jimmy Olsen who is the photographer of the Daily Planet who has gained unwanted attention for telling Metropolis news anchorwoman Angela Chen that he saved Superman's life when Parasite had held Superman as a prisoner at STAR Labs.</p><p>Superman is thinking to himself "I can only hope that my students Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface,  the Isthmus sisters and Panama Squirrel will be able to find me as soon as possible if the person who is holding Jimmy hostage is Metallo who has my weakness which is Kryptonite. Okay so I should not worry about events that I cannot control as that former football coach once said in an interview with a football magazine before he was passed away several years ago. Now to locate that scrap yard before it is too late."</p><p>In the meantime Becky Botsford who is the company of her pet monkey Bob have left the recording studio where she was doing lead vocals for her concert that she is scheduled to perform along with her cousins and family friend who are members of the singing group "Becky And Her Raiders" which is a tribute band to the tock and roll band "Paul Revere And The Raiders." as suddenly a young man wearing glasses and a ponytail yells just outside the recording studio "Help! An adult man flying over the streets of Metropolis wearing a blue costume with a S on his chest might be heading for trouble as he is flying toward a scrapyard. Wait this is not the police station?"</p><p>Becky who is in the company of her monkey Bob then tells the Help Guy as he is known "No Help Guy. This is the Metropolis Dreams Recording Studio (based on a musical group called Brooklyn Dreams) the police station is one block away. Thanks for the alert."</p><p>Then the Help Guy yells "Help. I ended up asking for help at a recording studio instead of a police station."</p><p>Becky then uses her ear piece to contact her teammates who are likely having a soft drink with their parents at a local café when the twins who are Donna and Debi Moreno hear a message from Becky that reads "Donna and Debi. This is your cousin Becky. The Help Guy just told me that Superman could be headed for trouble since he was seen flying toward a scrapyard in an attempt to  rescue a close friend who is in trouble. Please relay this message to Dee Dee. Over and out."</p><p>Then the trio of girls tells their parents who know that their children are superheroes since they are superhero families themselves tell their children "Okay children. Go and assist Wordgirl to see if Superman needs some assistance to rescue the photographer who has been kidnapped by that young lady. Best of luck and Godspeed."</p><p>Then the four superheroines then change into their super hero personas in a empty alley outside of a building.</p><p>In the meantime Superman is approaching the Metropolis scrapyard as Superman uses his x ray vision to locate any sighting of Jimmy Olsen when he sees Jimmy out cold inside an auto that is getting ready to be crushed by a machine that will end Jimmy's life if Superman does not reach him in time,</p><p>One catch is that Metallo who is riding a crane tells Superman in a tone of voice that suggests taunting tells Superman "Hello Superman. Nice to see you once again. Even though my plan to kidnap Lois Lane failed, Jimmy will be your doom."</p><p>Then Superman tells Metallo in a mean tone of voice "I do care about the welfare of anyone around the world. Bring it on Metallo. I am not afraid of ooooh….Kryptonite shooting off from that magnet hitting me in my chest area. I feel like my chest in on fire. Oooh!" More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Superman Is In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Superman who is on a mission to save his friend Jimmy Olsen from becoming a victim of being of buying the farm at the hands of Metallo whose armored body is loaded with Kryptonite which is Superman's weakness as well as any of his relatives is facing his worst nightmare at the hands of Metallo, The catch is that Superman has his trainees coming to save him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Superman is being attacked by Metallo's Kryptonite beam as he tried to rescue his friend Jimmy Olsen who is trapped inside of an auto that was about to be crushed by Metallo who is using his Kryptonite beam to attack the Man Of Steel, Superman was screaming in pain that the Kryptonite beam was weakening him.</p><p>As this time Wordgirl who is the company of her monkey partner Captain Huggyface thanks to her super hearing when she heard Superman's screaming "Kryptonite...it is weakening me. Need some help and fast."</p><p>Then Wordgirl and her teammates her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel are close to the scrapyard where Superman is facing his execution then see their chance to use their teamwork skills to work sharp as a tack.</p><p>Wordgirl then instructs her teammates by telling Panama in a sharp tone of voice "Panama, see what you can do to release Jimmy from his deathtrap since he is trapped inside the auto that is about to be crushed like a can of sardines."</p><p>Panama tells Wordgirl in a kind tone of voice "You got it. My ability is to save lives and save the live of Jimmy."</p><p>Wordgirl then tells her cousin Donna in a sharp command tone of voice "Donna use your combat skills by seeing if Tina is inside the office since she is responsible for getting Jimmy into this trouble spot."</p><p>Donna then tells her cousin in a cheerful tone of voice "I am on it. My punching bad is broken. Tina would make a great workout partner."</p><p>Then Wordgirl tells her cousin Debi in a serious tone of voice "Debi, you, Huggy and myself will work as a team to save Superman from being a history note from the Kryptonite that is attacking  him. Use your body as a shield to stop the Kryptonite from harming him. We owe him."</p><p>Then Debi tells her cousin in a cheerful tone of voice "Human shield for Superman coming up. Good luck on dealing with Metallo," At this time Metallo has a huge smile on his face as his Kryptonite beam on Superman who is weakened and moaning in pain.</p><p>Then Metallo is shocked to see Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface as she is flying toward him with Huggyface is riding on her shoulder as he yells "What is going here? A flying girl and a monkey coming to...oof!"</p><p>Metallo then falls down from the crane that he was using as he yells from the fall when Debi who was shielding Superman from the Kyrptonite beam as Superman shakes his head and tells Debi in a cheerful tone of voice "Debi, thanks for your help. Since Metallo is my enemy and I know he is not above using his beam to go after me, catch him for me and then place on the ground while your mates deal with him.</p><p>In the meantime Jimmy Olsen is shocked to see Panama Squirrel opening up the roof of the auto that was about to be crushed by a crane that was being operated by Metallo. Jimmy tells Panama "I do not know your name. Mine is Jimmy Olsen. What is your moniker?"</p><p>Panama tells Jimmy in her best James Bond imitation "Squirrel. Isthmus Squirrel. My friends call me Panama. I am glad to be of service to save you." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tina Meets Her Worst Nightmare From A Lexicon Latina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tina who is the intern who pretended to be Jimmy Olsen's friend after he told Angela Chen that he saved Superman's life when he was a prisoner at STAR Labs at the hands of Parasite some time back is now at the hands of Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who takes anyone who attempts to maim or kill any of her friends an act of looking for extreme trouble. Can our heroes prevent the History Nut stop her from living up to the image of having her follow the example of her idol James Bond?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina who is inside her office that is owned by Metallo is shaking in her shoes when Panama Squirrel who has fire in her eyes is slowly walking toward her.</p><p>Tina is trembling when she asks Panama Squirrel "You are not going to take me out are you? Have mercy on me."</p><p>Panama asks Tina in a voice of anger "If there anything I cannot stand, it is a hypocrite. Since you are partly responsible for having Jimmy being close to being rubbed out, as my mentor Carlos Lewis would advise me 'Amiga, learn to scare your foe by giving him a dose of their own medicine'. So I am following his advice. Now get ready to face your doom, Hasta la vista Tina."</p><p>Tina then tries to deliver a spin kick at Panama who grabs her left leg as Panama grabs her ankle. Then Panama tells Tina in a harsh tone of voice "Sorry young lady. Your first mistake was trying to strike me. Now do your best Debi Thomas impression and spin like a top as a figure skater." </p><p>Then as Tina is seen spinning around on her feet, she stops and collapses on the arms of Panama who tells her "Okay Tina, time for me to do my Nature Boy Ric Flair imitation on you. This is for Jimmy." She then slaps Tina in her upper torso area with a knife edge chop as Tina cries in pain.</p><p>Panama then taunts her by saying "Tina. I did not hear you. Now yell louder since this is for Superman." She then slaps her across the chest again as Tina yells again. At this time as Wordgirl who has tied up Metallo with a lead pipe and used her special handcuffs on Superman's rival hears the screams of Tina coming from the office at the scrapyard.</p><p>Superman then uses his x ray vision to witness Panama Squirrel hitting  Tina with those chest chops as he tells all of Wordgirl's mates in a harsh tone of voice "First it was Batman using his torture methods on a gang member in a nightclub when I told him that his vigilante methods will not tolerated in my city. Now I will have to stop your friend from killing Tina. Let's go and nip this in the bud" </p><p>Then Superman as well as Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as well as Donna and Debi Isthmus flying in formation as they enter into the front door as Tina is laid out cold on the floor. </p><p>Superman then gets into the face of Panama Squirrel and scolds her by saying "For your sake, I hope Tina is alive. If she is not, I will have to take to juvenile detention for manslaughter. Do you hear me?"</p><p>Panama then tells Superman in a calm voice "Superman, take it easy. Just because I admire Batman for his toughness in battle does not mean I would take a life on purpose. Tina is just stunned. I know the saying 'If you seek revenge, bring two coffins.' If it was Darkseid I would battle, I would bring three coffins since that egomaniac reminds me of the Panama Canal Expansion Project. The new project is to allow super ships to cross the land just like Darkseid has those mentally enslaved morons thinking he is their gift to them. Now calm down since I remember the joke that was told by my school instructor back in Portobelo Panama which was Colonel Fishman. The joke is if Aquaman were to jump into the Folks River, would I go after him. I answered my instructor 'Of course I would. He can't swim a lick.' I was punished in class by wearing a dunce cap for the rest of the class."</p><p>Superman then asks Panama and her Lexicon mates "Is the water safe to drink in Panama?"</p><p>Donna Isthmus answers Superman by saying "Only if you drank it from a faucet or water cooler. Ha!  x3"</p><p>At this point Tina gets up from her back as she sees the superheroes staring at her as she tells them in a scared tone of voice "Metallo made me do it. I was just taking orders. I swear."</p><p>Debi tells Tina "Do not develop the habit of swearing unless you are in a courtroom. I would suggest that you and Metal Man get a cheap lawyer to defend you at your trial my friend." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Metallo,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jimmy Olsen Gets A Special Gift From Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Metallo and his henchwoman Tina have been defeated by the superheroes from Krypton and Lexicon for kidnapping Jimmy Olsen, Superman gives Jimmy Olsen a special gift as his way of thanking him for his service of assisting him in times of trouble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the capture of Metallo and his henchwoman Tina has been in effect, Jimmy Olsen tells Superman in a voice of being contrite "I am sorry Superman for getting you in trouble by thinking that Tina really loved me after I told Angela Chen that I saved you life last month at STAR Labs when Parasite held you as a prisoner. I made more enemies that I expected."</p><p>Superman then tells Jimmy in a cool tone of voice "That is okay Jimmy. Telling the truth will offend your enemies will offend them. It comes with the territory in my business. I have decided to give you a gift since Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their family friend Panama Squirrel pitched in to buy you this watch. In case you get in trouble, the watch will send a signal that will alert me that you are in trouble."</p><p>All of the Lexicon heroines then applaud as Jimmy hugs his best friend as he tells Superman in a cool tone of voice "Thank you for your kind gesture as well as your students. I appreciate this kind gesture."</p><p>Meanwhile two police cars come to pick up Metallo and Tina as they are going to police headquarters to face charges of kidnapping and attempted murder of Jimmy Olsen. Then Superman and his students then do their imitation of the Fun Bunch Leap where they all jump into the air and give each other a high five as they yell "Yes."</p><p>Fast forward to a day later when the musical band "Becky And Her Raiders" perform their songs at the Metropolis Sports Arena  at the Latin Jazz Festival presented by the Daily Planet and Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe in Fair City to celebrate the stars of the future festival to the cheers of the reporters and employees at the Daily Planet which include Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Steve Lombard and Angela Chen who were treated to songs that were sung in English like "Get Ready", "I'm Your Captain", "Love March" and concluding with the song "Can't Stop The Heroes" as the money from the concert would benefit the playgrounds in Metropolis and Fair City to be improved.</p><p>During the song "Can't Stop The Heroes", the band invited the employees of the Daily Planet and Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe to dance onstage with them as fireworks went off as the concert ended with a bang and a great time for all. The end of this story. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will admit that this fan fiction was not what really happened in the cartoon series. This story was written in a way for my entertainment which might offend Superman fans since why would he agree to work with preteen heroes? In my view Superman since he has been around a long time would make a great teacher for young heroes instead of a grumpy Batman being the mentor of Young Justice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>